


Learn Me Hard, Oh Learn Me Right

by thecaitlinperry



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Frottage, Hot Chocolate, Light Angst, M/M, Mistaken Identity, One Shot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaitlinperry/pseuds/thecaitlinperry
Summary: Caduceus meets a masked stranger at a masquerade ball, and everything is turned around.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Eodwulf
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	Learn Me Hard, Oh Learn Me Right

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely souls in the Cadwulf server. Have some tenderhorny nonsense...

Eadwulf pulls at his stiff high collar, once again resenting the occasion that called for it. Peace talks with the Dynasty had been successful, which the useless old Dwendal had evidently thought called for a ball in celebration. Wulf is only thankful that it’s a masquerade so that he doesn’t have to put up with the usual small talk. However, it’s only been an hour and Wulf already feels as though he’s about to crawl out of his skin. The cacophony of the music and laughter and over-warm bodies would overwhelm him at the best of times, and with the wound in his side that he’s still recovering from thanks to his latest mission - he’s done. Wulf abruptly stalks past the crowds and out to the veranda, grabbing a decanter of wine off a tray as he passes a harried waiter. 

Luckily, there appears to be no one else outside. The unseasonably cool night appears to have discouraged any other revelers from taking refuge from the noisy party, and Wulf couldn’t be happier with the arrangement. He makes his way further down the steps and flops with an uncharacteristic lack of grace onto a stone garden bench. The sudden jostle to his injured side causes Wulf to gasp slightly.

“Are you okay?” a deep voice asks from behind him. It takes all of Wulf’s training not to jump out of his skin, though he does turn his entire body abruptly, earning another wince. 

A tall, pink-haired man wearing a mask that appears to be made out of moss sits on the ground, practically in the rose bushes. Wulf- well Wulf isn’t entirely sure what to make of him. The long, bright pink hair aside, his mint green frock coat is covered in bits of twigs and leaves. He’s also staring at Wulf like he expects something.  _ Oh, right. _

“I am quite fine. Just came out for the air,” he responds. The odd man before him tilts his head slightly to the right and narrows his eyes just a bit. All at once he stands, practically towering over Wulf, then sits on the bench next to him. 

He hesitates a moment before speaking. “I don’t mean to be rude or pushy, but you do seem to be in some amount of pain. May I-?” he asks, extending a hand. Wulf is too thrown off to do anything beyond nod, and before he can recover his senses the other man touches his shoulder. A sudden bloom of warmth washes through him, the healing magic quickly taking hold and easing the pain in his side. In fact, it’s nearly gone. 

“Ah, so you’re a cleric then?” Wulf realizes. The other man nods, but doesn’t offer any further details. The subject of religion can be  _ touchy _ in the empire, and Wulf knows when not to press into sensitive subjects any further. “It wasn’t necessary, but thank you.” 

The other man shakes his head. “Of course it was necessary. You were in pain. I had the means to ease that.”

The statement takes Wulf so off-guard that he doesn’t stop the next comment that spills out of his mouth. “What  _ are _ you?”

To Wulf’s immediate relief, he just laughs. “A friend, I hope. You can call me Caduceus.” 

“Wulf,” he offers in return and holds up the decanter of wine. “I may have filched this on my way outside. Would you care to help me with it?” 

Caduceus nods amiably. “I don’t usually partake, but a glass or so couldn’t hurt. It is a party after all.” Wulf flicks his wrist and pulls a wine glass out of the air. Caduceus snorts. 

At Wulf’s questioning look he shakes his head slightly and takes the glass, more for something to do with his suddenly shaking hands than anything else. “You just remind me of a good friend. So what is it that you do, Mr Wulf?” 

Eadwulf smirks a bit. “I do work on behalf of the empire, mostly.” He waits for his new acquaintance to push him for more details, but Caduceus waits with an even gaze. It’s - well it makes him feel somewhat off-kilter but he pushes on. “What about you? What brings you to Rexxentrum?” 

“Ah, me and my friends have done a bit of work for the empire recently as well.” Wulf appreciates someone who can be as evasive as himself while somehow still coming across as the friendliest man he’s ever met. “I see that you’re also not a fan of large crowds?”

Wulf laughs a little at that. “Ah, no. They… overwhelm me at times. Then again, I was not the one hiding in the bushes, so perhaps I am alright.” 

“Oh, that,” Caduceus rubs the back of his head nervously. “Well, I was just talking to the roses when you showed up, so…” He trails off but Wulf decides not to pursue that particularly odd train of thought. A silence stretches out between them then, though to Wulf’s surprise it’s not awkward like most of his interactions with other people can be. He finds it oddly comfortable sitting with Caduceus. After a few more moments, Wulf tips his head back to look up at the sky and lets out a little sigh. 

“Back at home, you could really see the stars. There’s too much -  _ interference  _ here in the city sky. I miss it, sometimes.” 

Caduceus turns to look at Wulf, his smile soft beneath his mask. “I know how you feel. I haven’t been home in- well, a while - and the night sky out there is just great.” 

From there, the conversation just  _ flows _ . Eadwulf has never experienced anything like this with a stranger. Normally he stiffens up around people, but something inside this kind man with bright pink hair unlocks a forgotten door in him. Wulf is sure if you asked him what they’ve talked about he’d be at a loss for words, but he knows it’s the best conversation he’s had in years. 

During another quiet moment, Wulf looks up and realizes that somehow he’s right next to Caduceus on the bench, hardly a breath between them. He’s drained most of the wine from the decanter at this point, though Caduceus still has a few mouthfuls left in his glass. Wulf’s eyes travel from the glass in the other man’s hand up one arm and all the way to his face, where Wulf is somewhat startled to meet Cad’s eyes. Cad? When did he start thinking of him in a nickname? 

“It’s, it’s getting quite late” Cad’s deep voice interrupts his hazy thoughts. Wulf nods, knowing it’s been two hours exactly since he left the ballroom, but he doesn’t really care at the moment. Caduceus is so  _ warm _ and it’s been such a long time since he’s felt anything like it. “We should probably find our friends soon, Wulf. They may be worrying by now.” 

“Mmm,” he replies intelligently. “I can… I can take your glass back if you like.” Caduceus nods and lifts his hand to offer it back. And perhaps it's the wine or the atmosphere or just how warm the tall masked figure makes Wulf feel, but he finds himself reaching out to stroke the soft exposed skin of Cad's wrist instead.

Neither of them really hear the sound of shattering glass as it strikes the flagstones. 

Wulf sinks his hands into Caduceus’s hair and pulls his face down so he can really kiss him. Cad responds passionately, though Wulf can tell he’s new to this, all shaking hands and over-eager lips. But  _ gods _ Wulf doesn’t give a shit about the lack of experience. Suddenly he has a lap full of warm firbolg as Cad practically crawls over him and wraps his long legs around his waist. Wulf pulls back from their kiss just long enough to get his mouth on the alluring jaw and neck in front of him, wanting to taste everything the other man is offering. 

As though they’re sharing a single thought, Caduceus slowly begins to grind his hips down against Wulf, who is painfully hard in his own trousers. Wulf pulls back with a gasp. He’s trying to keep himself under control but that’s nearly impossible when he can feel  _ exactly _ how turned on Caduceus is as well right now. 

“Cad-Caduceus,” he manages to pant out. Cad fights back a moan but pauses, catching Wulf’s eyes. Slowly he reaches out and swipes one thumb along Wulf’s lips, which he can feel are swollen and wet. He must look thoroughly debauched, all bruised lips and mussed hair and crooked raven mask. Cad doesn’t look any more respectable, his hair falling out of its braid and unable to catch his breath. They should really - they should take this elsewhere. Somewhere private where they can see exactly where this will lead...

But just as Wulf takes in a breath to speak, a high-pitched Nicodranian voice cuts through the night air. “Caduceus? Are you out here?”

He pulls back, stumbling over himself as they attempt to untangle their limbs. “I’m so sorry, I- I have to go, everyone, everyone must be waiting for me, I-” he stumbles out, trying to straighten himself out as he stands. Wulf nods, feeling oddly bereft at the loss of warmth, but accepting it. Caduceus makes it two steps away before he stops and whirls around to kiss the forehead of the raven mask. “Message me, if you’d like to. I’ll be gone from the city for a bit with my friends, but we’ll be back. And-and I’d like to see you again. If you want.” 

He’s gone again before Wulf can even reply, disappearing up the stairs and back into the ballroom in a blur of mint green and pastel pink.

* * *

Caduceus continues to be surprised with how  _ crowded _ together society seems to be outside of the Blooming Grove. It’s been several weeks - perhaps a month? - since the successful peace talks with the Dynasty, and their little group has already found themselves at another masquerade ball. This time the soiree (Jester had taught him the word and he thinks it just sounds neat) is held at a large ballroom in Zadash. It’s supposedly in honor of the anniversary of Dwendal’s coronation, but Caduceus is starting to suspect that the empire nobles just like any excuse to drink and play social mind games with each other. 

At least it’s warmer here than in Rexxentrum, and Cad has noticed that the finery reflects that fact. In the north everyone’s formal wear was lush but still caved to some level of practicality; in Zadash it appears that the fashion is all diaphanous silks and bare arms. The Nein are dressed to match as well; Beau wasted no time in removing the arms from her formal coat, and Jester and Veth are both wearing floaty gowns that he and Jester had picked out earlier. Even Fjord is wearing markedly less fabric than usual, who like Caduceus has foregone his jacket. While Caduceus is in a simple but lovely pale pink shirt with a teal sash tied around his waist, Fjord is wearing a vest with a distractingly deep neckline and has his sleeves pushed up to his elbows. Although Cad still appreciates the view, he’s finding that the familiar pang of longing and rejection isn’t quite there anymore…

Caduceus shakes his head. He’s being foolish. What’s more, he  _ knows _ he’s being foolish but that doesn’t stop him from keeping an eye out for a familiar raven mask as he slowly drifts around the exterior of the dance floor. There’s no way the same man would be all the way here in Zadash at this specific party, but the tiny, wistful part of Cad can’t help but look all the same. It had been such an electric evening. He shivers slightly, feeling goosebumps rising up under his fur. 

Then dark eyes catch his from behind a black-feathered mask across the room. 

Cad doesn’t remember telling his feet to move, but suddenly he’s cutting through the swirling dancers to meet the other man in the middle of the ballroom. He shortly finds himself standing in front of Wulf and panics when he realizes he has no idea what to say. But Wulf then bows ever so slightly and offers an arm - a very bare arm, to Cad’s equal delight and mortification - and he allows himself to be pulled into a dancer’s embrace. 

They melt into the flow of bodies, Wulf leading the way. Caduceus really has no idea how formal dancing goes, so he’s relying entirely on his partner to guide him. Luckily Wulf’s grip is sure as he guides him through the steps. This - this could be nice. However after a moment, he barks out a short laugh. Wulf tilts his head, questioning.

“You never messaged me,” Cad rumbles out, slightly embarrassed but also teasing. 

Wulf merely answers, “And yet here we are,” before pulling Caduceus even closer. 

The press of their bodies reminds Cad of their entirely different encounter last time they met, and he flushes. He desperately looks for anything that will help him hold his excitement in check, and glances down once again at Wulf’s arms. Other than their obvious muscular appeal, Cad notices the intricate geometric tattoos that cover them - and the odd bumps and ridges underneath those tattoos. The scarring puts him in mind of Caleb’s own arms, he realizes with a slight jolt. There’s something in that that makes him want to ask Wulf, but he knows now isn’t the time or place. Tonight isn’t for painful truths.

Several dances later, Wulf gets his attention with a squeeze to his waist and looks towards the stairs. Caduceus nods, and they quickly make their way off the dance floor and up to the inner balcony that encircles and overlooks the ballroom. It’s fairly abandoned up here, one or two other couples across the way, but they seem rather involved in their own affairs. Wulf pulls Cad by the hand to a velvet-covered bench between two curtained pillars that gives them a good view of the room below. Caduceus can’t help but be reminded of the theatrical performances that Caleb had told them about; he’d always been taken by the image of a private opera box. He still isn’t used to this level of culture and society. At times it can be overwhelming, making him long for the grove. But nights like this…

A warm hand on his back brings Caduceus back to the more immediate moment. 

He turns to Wulf with a smile; Wulf reaches up to caress his cheek, a thumb tracing his jawline. Such a simple touch shouldn’t be capable of reducing Cad to a breathless teenager, but here he is. 

“I wanted to find you again that very night,” Wulf murmurs. “You were all I could think about, but with my work…” His eyes drift away for a moment, lost in some deep thought. 

Caduceus reaches up to cover Wulf’s hand with his own. “It’s okay, I understand. Truth be told, I hadn’t really expected to see you again, not really. But uh-” he stops, clearing his throat and feeling suddenly vulnerable. “Maybe, fate has other plans for us? I was as shocked as I’ve ever been to see you here tonight. But lately, I’ve been thinking, some people’s threads are simply... intertwined.” 

Wulf’s eyes go dark at that, and suddenly warm lips are against Cad’s, demanding, and it’s every bit as delicious as he remembers. 

He says a little prayer of thanks to Melora that no one else seems to be near their little alcove and wastes no time climbing into Wulf’s lap once again. Those strong arms immediately wrap around him, and by the gods Caduceus has never once described himself as  _ delicate  _ but Wulf has him thinking he could get used to the sensation. He grasps Wulf’s solid shoulders, using them as leverage to seek out the same sweet friction from before. 

Using one hand, Wulf slowly unbuttons Cad’s shirt, fingers slipping underneath the silk as he goes. Finally he’s able to push the soft fabric back, baring a shoulder and part of his chest. 

“So  _ lovely _ ,” he whispers, almost to himself, and begins to explore the newly exposed flesh and fur with hands and lips. Caduceus distantly thinks that this must be what’s so appealing in all those romance novels Jester constantly buys. For the first time in his life he feels like he’s beyond his own skin without having to commune with nature. 

A breath ghosting over his nipple brings him back to his body, causing him to shudder even more violently as his movements begin to grow more and more erratic. Then Wulf looks up with a single devastatingly beautiful smirk and takes his nipple into his mouth. 

Caduceus practically shouts. 

Wulf pulls away just for a moment, his hot breath suddenly at Caduceus’s ear. “Quiet now, Engel, we don’t want them to hear you over the music,” he whispers. Cad’s blood rushes as Wulf returns to the task at hand. He covers his mouth to try and stifle the moans spilling from his mouth, but he never knew his body could  _ sing _ like this for anyone. Caduceus can feel himself hurtling towards that blinding edge, and digs his fingers into Wulf’s arms. 

“Wulf, ah, I-  _ Wulf _ .” Wulf responds with his own string of Zemnian and reaches down to press a hand between Cad’s legs, sending him hurtling into a starburst. 

This time, there’s a warm eager mouth to swallow Cad’s moans as pleasure takes him. Wulf is still grinding beneath him, and he’s only barely aware enough to notice as Wulf groans moments later, burying his face in Cad’s bared shoulder as he shudders through his own release. His heartbeat pounds so loudly in his ears that he can’t even hear the music drifting up from down below anymore. 

Slowly, however, they begin to come back to themselves. Caduceus can feel the blood rush to his cheeks, somehow making him burn hotter than he was even moments ago. Wulf reaches up to cup his face, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t uh, usually do this kind of thing, you know?” he stammers out as an explanation. “Not that there’s anything wrong with that, it’s great, uh, just uh great, it’s just not typically in my uh… wheelhouse.” He waves a hand vaguely in the air. 

Wulf chuckles fondly. “Me as well, Caduceus,” he replies as he presses a kiss to the other man’s knuckles. 

After they clean up - thank the  _ gods _ for prestidigitation - they return to people watching. Caduceus can’t help but notice how comfortable he feels around Wulf. There’s no tension or subtle drain on his energy when he’s with him. Slowly, he starts paying less and less attention to the crowded ballroom below and more time focused on the man beside him. 

Of course, that means he sees it the moment that Wulf suddenly stiffens, his eyes going distant. It’s the same expression Jester frequently has when she’s messaging someone, though there’s more tension there. After a minute, Wulf shakes his head and turns to Caduceus, an apology already in his eyes. 

“I’m so sorry, Caduceus, but I’m being called away. I- I truly wish the evening didn’t need to end early.” His voice is hesitant. 

Cad shakes his head and weaves his fingers through Wulf’s. “It happens. We’re both frequently busy men. I’m just so glad I saw you tonight.” 

Wulf starts to open his mouth but hesitates, snapping it back shut and shaking his head. Then he leans forward to kiss Caduceus one more time, a chaste press of the lips that stands in sharp contrast to their earlier activities. Moments later, he’s gone. A sharp pang lances through Cad’s chest but he shoves it back. If fate truly wills it, they’ll find each other again. They have to. 

* * *

What neither of them expect is for fate to throw them together at the dinner party that Ikithon invites Caleb and the Nein to. 

The recognition is instant. The Vollstrecker mask slips only for a second, Wulf’s eyes lighting up for barely a breath, but Caduceus catches it. He’s sure his own face is much easier to read, but he does his best to hide it. Everyone is focused on Caleb anyway. Small blessings. Caduceus isn’t sure precisely what he’s feeling, if offering the chair to Wulf is a subtle jab or if he’s truly being genuine, but he sits next to Wulf regardless. He  _ knows _ he has a petty streak - Colton liked to remind him often enough - but hurt and excitement both fight for dominance in him over the course of dinner. 

Of course, none of that prevents the jolt of pleasure he gets from Wulf’s shocked expression when he tells Trent Ikithon to his face that he’s an idiot. 

As they leave the tower afterwards, Caduceus doesn’t hesitate to pressure Wulf and Astrid to escort them to the gates. The tension between Wulf and himself practically shimmers in the air - he’s surprised the others can’t seem to see it - but Cad lets Wulf and Astrid have their moment with Caleb as they approach the gate. This has been a long time coming for, well,  _ everyone _ , but he’s content to wait for the right moment. 

He thinks that moment will happen as they all begin to take their leave at the edge of Ikithon’s estate. Wulf looks at him with a crooked half-smile. 

“I like you.”

“I like you too,” Caduceus drawls back, hiding a smirk of his own. Caleb twitches slightly in the background, finally noticing the attention that his old friend is paying to Cad, and he can’t deny the fact that it’s satisfying. Wulf then hesitates, one hand on the gate. His mouth is once again open as though he’s about to say something to Caduceus - but then he shakes his head and turns to walk back to the tower with Astrid. 

The disappointment hits Cad like a wave as they walk back to the inn. The rest of the Nein are abuzz with conversation as they return, all of them picking apart every last moment from the evening. Jester can’t stop talking about how amazing Cad’s take-down of Trent was - though really he  _ was _ just trying to offer some advice - but he barely pays attention to what everyone is saying. The problem isn’t that he knows who Wulf is now - though that’s certainly a complication - but more that Wulf had stopped himself from speaking whatever that final thought had been. 

Then Wulf’s voice rings out in his head. 

“If you still trust me, please meet me. The Traveler’s Respite, in an hour. And - bring the mask.” 

Forty-five minutes later, Caduceus finds himself standing outside of the comfortable-looking pub and inn, mask rolled up in his hands.

He hadn’t exactly  _ replied _ to Wulf’s message. He knows it was a slightly petty thing to do, but to be fair he’d been bouncing back and forth between hurt and scared and excited ever since he’d received it. Caduceus couldn’t pretend that he didn’t want to see Wulf again - for a variety of reasons - but he was somewhat afraid, if he was honest with himself. Afraid he’d been used somehow, afraid that Wulf didn’t have the same attachment that he’d begun to form, afraid of what going to meet the supposed enemy would even mean. 

“I’m being ridiculous,” he finally mutters, clutching the mask to his chest. He’s being a  _ coward _ , and at the very least they need a chance to properly talk without all of their friends around. With a deep breath, Cad pushes open the heavy wooden door and walks into the inn. 

At first glance he doesn’t see Wulf - the pub is fairly deserted this late at night - but then a figure in dark but simple clothing detaches itself from a shadow. Wulf approaches him silently, mouth pressed into a firm line and eyes wide. Caduceus has to stop himself from reaching out to wipe away the wrinkle of worry from his forehead. He doesn’t know if they’re there - he doesn’t know  _ what _ they are, and that’s why he’s here. 

Wulf clears his throat. “If you’d like to - er, if you are more comfortable speaking down here in the common room then that is alright, I’ll be happy to accommodate that, but I.” He stops and looks up at Caduceus. “I do have a quiet room paid for upstairs. If you would be more at ease there too.” 

“Yes, upstairs please,” Cad answers without even stopping to think about it. Wulf relaxes just a bit, shoulders lowering, and they quickly walk up the stairs. 

Wulf pulls out the key to unlock the door with a slightly shaking hand. Caduceus pretends not to notice. As they step inside, Wulf instinctually puts a hand on the small of Cad’s back to guide him in, then just as quickly snatches it away with a mumbled apology. Cad wants to stop him, to pull Wulf into his chest and tell him it’s okay, he doesn’t mind if he touches him - but he thinks maybe Wulf isn’t ready for that yet. There’s clearly a few things they need to settle. 

The room is simple but cozy. A warm fire is already blazing in the hearth, and thick rugs cover the wooden floorboards. There’s a large bed with plush blankets that Cad immediately averts his eyes from, and then some armchairs around a table with two steaming mugs of hot water already waiting for them. 

“I see you were pretty confident in my choice here,” he says with a soft smile. Wulf blushes and nods. 

“I, uh, perhaps hoped. I had picked up that like myself you tend to be happier away from crowds.” 

Caduceus turns away at this to take a seat in one of the armchairs, making a bit of a fuss about arranging himself in it so that he has a second to get his face under control. He’s been with the Nein for months now, almost a year, and he loves his friends more than anything. They’re almost a second family at this point. But he can’t deny that much like his blood family, they don’t always  _ see _ him. They love him of course, they care about him. But with so many strong personalities and crises popping up constantly, he feels a bit lost in the shuffle at times. 

But  _ Wulf. _

Wulf, who he’s had two conversations with. Wulf, who is technically part of the society of evil wizards. Wulf, who hadn’t even seen his face before tonight yet still touched him like he was made of some precious material, had apparently only taken a single glance to see what the others had missed for ages. 

“Uhm, I have some of my own tea blend if you’d like to try it,” he offers with a gesture towards the cups. 

Wulf shakes his head. “Thank you, but I had something special I wanted you to try. I think you’d enjoy it.” He opens a small satchel and pulls out two small dark brown balls. As he drops each one into a cup, they quickly dissolve and turn the steaming water a rich, dark color. The smell of chocolate immediately hits Cad, and he inhales deeply. Taking the cup into his hands, he sees the tiny marshmallows that Jester is so fond of bobbing on top of the cocoa. 

“This - this is great,” he says, delighted. “My mom used to make something similar to this but I’ve never seen it made this way. I love it.”    


“I can tell,” Wulf replies with a smile. When Caduceus shoots him a questioning look, Wulf suddenly looks down, rubbing the back of his head. “Ah, your ears…. they give away your emotions sometimes.” 

His breath catches; Cad has to fight to keep his hands from reaching up to cover his ears that he can feel turning down in distress. “Oh, I- most people who aren’t firbolgs don’t notice the ears, I’d kind of forgotten about it… sorry.”    


Wulf sets down his cup with a thud and a pained expresion. “ _ Verdammt _ , Caduceus, this hasgotten started all wrong. I just wanted to make you feel at ease but I’ve made you uncomfortable now and you’re  _ apologizing _ like you’ve done anything in the wrong here-”

He stops as Cad sets down his own cup and reaches out a hand. “Wulf, it’s okay. I can tell you’re trying. Let’s just… start again?”

Wulf lifts his head from his hands with a deep breath. “ _ Ja, _ I can do that. Just give me a minute to get my thoughts together.” Caduceus turns his gaze towards the fire to give the wizard a chance to collect himself. Despite the unfamiliarity of Rexxentrum, this is something that reminds him of home. His family always kept a hearthfire burning in their home; his mother had always told him that the fire was the heart of the house. No telling what Constance would think of his current predicament, but Caduceus had a feeling she’d have to laugh at least a little.

“Right. So, I mainly think I want you to know that I didn’t  _ plan _ this or anything.” Wulf’s voice pulls his attention back from the fire. Wulf is hunched over in his chair, elbows propped up on his knees and chin resting in one hand. “I had no idea who you were until you arrived for the dinner party with- Caleb, correct?” Cad nods but doesn’t interject. He’s content to let Wulf spool this out. “So, ja, just, what has happened between you and me, it has nothing to do with the Assembly or Trent or, well, anyone else. It was just…” His voice trails off. 

“Fate?” Cad suggests helpfully. He doesn’t miss the way Wulf absentmindedly reaches up to touch his token of the Raven Queen. “You know, my family was a kind of gift from your matron to the Wildmother. The Blooming Grove is the resting place of the part of the body of one of her great heroes. It’s interesting, right?” 

Wulf looks up and they lock gazes. Caduceus feels the urge to turn away, but he holds the moment between them. It's like a thread, stretching taut between them but not quite breaking. 

“Caduceus, I-”

“I brought the mask, like you asked. Not sure exactly why, but, here it is.” He holds it out, the soft moss-covered silk unfurling. Wulf reaches out and takes it, smoothing it out with a quiet reverence. Thinking.

Finally he looks back up at Caduceus. “Fanciful, I know. I guess I just wanted to make sure it was really you, that I hadn’t… just wanted it to be…” With slow, steady movements, he moves forward until his knees touch Cad's own. Then Wulf leans forward with the mask in both hands, holding it up against the face in front of him. "As I thought. A perfect match." They maintain eye contact as Wulf reaches out and gently ties the ribbons that hold it on behind his head. The blood pounding in his ears is the only sound that Caduceus can hear for a moment. Somehow this feels more intimate than anything they've done yet. Wulf’s breath stirs the soft fur along the edge of his jaw, and it’s everything Cad can do not to shiver. God, he  _ aches _ for the man in front of him, but with what they both know now he has no idea where they stand or what Wulf even wants from him anymore. He’s almost at the point of tears as Wulf finishes tying on the mask and lets his hands skim down Cad’s neck and shoulders. 

Then the tension snaps, and whatever thread that's been connecting them pulls tight. 

Wulf surges up to claim Cad's lips even as the firbolg practically falls forward to meet him. Neither of them are being gentle; Wulf bites down on his lip as he sucks it into his mouth. Caduceus almost growls in return as he digs his fingers into the muscled shoulders below. More out of instinct than anything, Caduceus wraps his legs around Wulf’s waist, earning a chuckle. 

“You keep finding your way into my lap, Engel” he says with a smirk against Cad’s throat. He’s about to come up with a hopefully witty retort when Wulf shifts his hands underneath his legs and stands up, hoisting Caduceus into the air and silencing his reply. Caduceus thinks he shouldn’t be this turned on by being manhandled but he’d be a liar if he said his heart wasn’t suddenly racing. Wulf doesn’t give him much of a chance to overthink it however, his lips keeping Cad’s occupied as he carries them over to the large bed. 

He pillows Cad’s head with his hands as he lays him down carefully; the gentleness undoes Caduceus more than the sudden passion. Wulf’s brow furrows as he reaches down to Cad’s face, wiping away a tear he realizes with a jolt.

“Cad- schiesse, are you ok?”

Caduceus nods forcefully, letting out a warbly laugh. “I’m okay, I’m okay. It’s just - a lot. But, please don’t stop. I honestly think I’ll die if you don’t touch me.” Reassured, Wulf resumes kissing him. After a few minutes however, Cad begins to get impatient. Kissing is  _ nice _ , but he’s after something more right now. He gives Wulf a gentle push; he immediately pulls back. “I think we’re both wearing, uh, too much,” he suggests, plucking at the other man’s shirt. 

A deep flush works its way up Wulf’s face as he nods aggressively. He makes quick work of his shirt, pulling it over his head with one hand and discarding it somewhere on the floor. Caduceus reaches out without thinking, eager to get his hands on the unsurprisingly defined chest in front of him. Eadwulf is delightfully fuzzy, and Cad wants nothing more than to explore the skin in front of him. Wulf catches his hand with a grin, kissing each finger while Caduceus whines. 

“Your turn,” he says with a heated look at Cad’s chest.  _ Ah, right. _ He tries to start undoing the buttons but finds that his hands are shaking too much to manage them. Thankfully Wulf says nothing about it, instead reaching down and helping him. As soon as his shirt is open, Wulf pushes it back from his arms and just stares. 

Caduceus doesn’t know how to handle this level of vulnerability. Although things got rather heated between them before, Wulf has never seen what his body looks like, not really. He closes his eyes, not wanting to see his partner try to politely hide the look of disappointment - because why wouldn’t he be let down? Wulf might as well be sculpted by Melora herself, and meanwhile Caduceus knows what he looks like. He’s always been on the thin side, but these past ten years of solitude and neglect have whittled him down to something almost gaunt, not at all what anyone would want to see in their bed-

“Beautiful,” Eadwulf whispers. Cad’s eyes snap open in shock to see Wulf’s gaze go dark. He runs his strong hands up and down his sides, and Cad shivers at the feeling of his fur being carded through. “I should’ve had you naked in my bed weeks ago.” 

“... oh.” He doesn’t have time to get any further than that as Wulf begins to devour him, hands and lips exploring what’s finally been laid open to him. As Wulf makes his way down his chest, heat pools in Cad’s stomach in a new yet delicious way. He can’t even hear the soft words of praise that Wulf is murmuring but he can  _ feel  _ them. 

Wulf pauses as he reaches the waistband of his trousers. “Can I?” he asks, hand hovering above the tie there. Caduceus props himself up on his elbows and nods. He’s rarely great with words and at this moment they’ve all left him. It’s all he can do to watch as Wulf unconsciously licks his lip as he pulls the cord loose and pulls the garment all the way off. Wulf lets out a small moan and closes his eyes for a second. When Caduceus makes a soft questioning noise, he just shakes his head. 

“If I’d known that you were running around all these masquerades just  _ bare _ underneath… let’s say my questionable self-control would’ve vanished completely.” His voice is strained and deeper than Cad has heard before, and the sound goes straight to his cock. 

Wulf doesn’t fail to notice. 

He takes Cad in hand and gives him a few experimental strokes before pressing a kiss to his inner thigh. His hand is already slick, perhaps a well-timed spell? But then Wulf bends his head, and the only warning he gets is the slight brush of his hair as he takes Cad into his mouth. Caduceus almost jumps in surprise. _Gods_ , he didn’t know anything on the material plane could feel like this. Cad turns his head and covers his own mouth with his hand, nearly biting into the skin to hold in the moans - but Wulf sees this and reaches out to pull the offending hand back. 

“No, Liebling, I want to hear you. I want to hear everything.” Caduceus only catches the impression of wild eyes and wet lips before Wulf swallows him again. 

Caduceus is so overwhelmed by the heat that at first he doesn’t notice the single slick finger that slowly begins to breach his entrance. Wulf pulls off him with an indecent wet pop, and Cad looks down. 

“Is this ok?” He makes his intention more clear, pushing against the tight flesh. Caduceus nods again, but Wulf shakes his head. “ _ Nein, _ darling, I want to hear you say it. I don’t want anything you don’t, so if you’re uncomfortable going any further tonight-” 

Caduceus stops him with a kiss, sitting up and pulling Wulf to him. They break apart, and he presses their foreheads together. “ _ Yes,  _ gods yes, Wulf. Please, I want all of it.” Wulf takes that as all the confirmation he needs, taking another searing kiss from Caduceus then pulling back. 

“Lay down then.” 

The tip of one slick finger nudges inside him as Wulf reaches up with his other hand to continue stroking him. The feeling isn’t exactly new for Caduceus, but this is the first time anyone else has touched him like this. As he relaxes and Wulf adds a second finger, Cad wildly thinks about the uncanny road that somehow led them to each other, the web of destiny drawing them together against all odds across Exandria- 

And then his fingers find the spot inside of him that makes his entire body quiver and Caduceus doesn’t think at all. 

He’s pretty sure that over the next several minutes he demands all sorts of things but mostly  _ more. _ Wulf’s hands are big and strong and clever and making Cad’s body sing in a way that he didn’t think was possible. He claws at the sheets as he begins to rock against Wulf, hurtling towards a blinding peak-

And then Wulf pulls away. Caduceus pushes up on his elbows again, about to protest, when he seems Eadwulf discarding his own trousers before crawling over him. The predatorial look in Wulf’s eyes makes heat bloom in Cad’s chest as Wulf positions himself at his entrance. His other hand comes up to take Cad’s, and he presses their foreheads against each other again as he weaves their fingers together. Eyes staring into Cad’s own, he simply asks, “Ready?” 

“Yes,  _ please. _ ” 

Caduceus sighs at the intrusion as Wulf pushes in slowly, savoring the stretch. He’s never been this full before and the fact that it’s Wulf inside of him is intoxicating. Wulf is whispering something against his skin and it takes him a moment to understand him, but then he realizes Wulf is telling him to  _ breathe _ and he lets go of the gasp he’d been holding. Finally Wulf is all the way inside him and he thinks he’s at his limit- until he begins to move and Caduceus sees stars. 

Wulf draws out slowly and then pushes in again, sending sparks through his entire body with the drag of skin on skin. Caduceus finally has to close his eyes, overwhelmed by sensation and emotion. Wulf finds the rhythm and begins to pick up his pace, panting as he drives deeper and deeper. Caduceus wants it to last, but he knows he’s getting close. A strong hand strokes his cheek, and he opens his eyes to see Wulf looking down at him with such intense feeling that it pushes him shattering over the edge. 

As he starts to spill, Wulf reaches down to stroke him through it. All that he’s aware of though is a blinding starburst of pleasure, one more intense than he’s ever felt. Wulf’s fingertips curl into his hips as he pounds into him harder, chasing his own pleasure now. He’s just coming back to himself when he hears Eadwulf groan into his neck as his hips stutter.

What could be minutes or hours later, Wulf eases out of Cad and rolls onto his side, arms and legs still caging him in. His face however remains buried in his neck, making Cad chuckle as he strokes his hair. With an amused snort, he finally pulls back and looks at Caduceus. 

“Funny, was it?” he asks sardonically. Cad laughs even harder at that. 

“I certainly wasn’t bored,” he replies and pulls Wulf back in for a fond kiss. “That… just wasn’t exactly what I’d imagined.” Wulf almost looks offended, but Caduceus quickly continues, “I didn’t think I’d be wearing a mask when it finally happened.” He finally tugs it off, throwing it across the bed with another laugh.

Wulf looks like he’s about to say something but then stops, pondering. Then, carefully, “... am I your first time, er, receiving?”

Caduceus thinks of responding sarcastically but instead turns onto his side to look at Wulf directly, one hand curled under his head. “You’re my first everything, Wulf.” 

“... _ oh _ .” He didn’t think he had any blood left north of his waist, but Cad blushes bright red at that. Wulf rushes to reassure him, petting his hair and cheeks. “No,  _ schatze, _ don’t think I’m making fun or disappointed, I’m just… surprised? You’re…” he waves one hand vaguely at Caduceus, “you’re so attractive.” 

Cad decides not to argue with that point for now. “I’ve also been living alone in the Savilierwoods for the past ten years or so. And between you and me, mourners aren’t exactly the best romantic prospects.” 

That comment earns him another round of kissing. Several minutes later, Caduceus finally says something regarding the stickiness, half-expecting some more wizardry. However, Wulf gets up and returns with a warm wet cloth, and sets to cleaning up Cad thoroughly. In response to a questioning eyebrow, Wulf just shrugs his shoulders. “I like to do this part myself… when we’re not hidden above a ballroom.” Caduceus can’t meet his eyes for a full five minutes after that statement.   


Finally settled, Wulf snaps his fingers and reheats their forgotten cocoa. Cad thinks it’s much nicer to talk about their peculiar situation cuddled together in a large bed rather than sitting stiffly apart in chairs. 

Wulf begins to tell Caduceus of his own journey with Trent Ikithon. 

It dovetails with what Caleb’s already told the Nein, though it doesn’t hurt any less to hear it. Wulf has also reached the point where he knows what the Assembly and Trent in particular is doing is  _ wrong _ , but he doesn’t know how to cut his way out without dying himself. Cad holds him tightly as he talks of having not to break under Trent’s thumb, of how he has been trying to find a way out while maintaining the appearance of the heartless Vollstrecker. 

“You know,” he begins, stroking Wulf’s hair, “we could help. The Nein, I mean.” 

Wulf looks up, already shaking his head. “I can’t put any of you in danger like that. If he knows-”   


“ _ Eadwulf _ .” His mouth shuts with a snap. “I’m pretty sure after tonight we’re already on his list if we weren’t before. But trust us - trust  _ me _ . We’ve made some fairly powerful allies. And, if I can brag, we aren’t too bad ourselves.” Cad stops, thinking if what he’s about to say is wise, but decides to press on ahead. “Come back with me tonight. We can figure out a plan.” 

The room is silent for a moment as Wulf just stares, not blinking. Caduceus holds his breath. He doesn’t know if Wulf is ready for this step yet, but he’s praying. He’s already fallen for this man, and he doesn’t know if he would ever really recover from losing him to the darkness. 

But then Eadwulf turns back to him and curls into his chest. “Yes. Yes, I want to try.” 

Caduceus wraps his arms around Wulf, and thanks the Wildmother for whatever threads of fate allowed them to come together. 


End file.
